1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf swing improving devices and more particularly pertains to a new golf putt improvement system for practicing putting a golf ball and teaching a user where the "sweet spot" of the golf club resides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf swing improving devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, golf swing improving devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,434; U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,888; U.S. Pat. No. 1,771,466; U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,560; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,863; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,626.
In these respects, the golf putt improvement system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of practicing putting a golf ball and teaching a user where the "sweet spot" of the golf club resides.